


move

by mahoun



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahoun/pseuds/mahoun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which hakyeon falls in love with wonshik at second sight, and wonshik messes things up - one step at a time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	move

**Author's Note:**

> happy (belated) birthday to my sweetest friend taylor! i love you so much ♡♡♡

saying that his first impression of wonshik wasn't the best would be reductive.  
he met him at a minor dance competition a few months back, just as he was stepping down from stage after his group's performance.  
he was tired and sweaty and angry at himself, tears pooling up at the corner of his eyes, all because of a stupid mistake he'd made.  
then someone patted him on the shoulder, a familiar, reassuring touch.  
"i wanted to introduce you to someone," jaehwan smiled, gesturing towards a boy in bagged clothing sitting on the steps behind him.  
"hakyeon, meet wonshik," he said, "he's from seonam high."  
hakyeon remembered their performance from the semi-finals, stupid hip hop dancers with their boring, rehashed hip hop number. he didn't even stand there for their whole performance, that's just how uninterested he was.  
"ah, yes," he smiled as he politely shook hands with a smiling wonshik, "i remember you."  
the guy himself did look a bit silly, with that backwards snapback and untied shoelaces - he probably didn't even know what the swan lake was.  
"it's really nice to meet you, wonshik," hakyeon beamed, voice sweet like dripping honey, "let's both do our best and win!"  
_as if those wannabe b-boys would win_ , he mentally scoffed.  
back then, he really did think that non-classically trained dancers weren't worth a shit.

seeing wonshik on stage for the first time made hakyeon want to dig a hole for himself and his fucking pride.  
he was nothing like he imagined, his movements fluid yet sharp, his facial expressions already like those of a pro.  
he became entranced by wonshik's dancing, eyes following him all the way to the back when the positions shuffled, getting impatient whenever the spotlight was on someone else.  
and by the time the performance ended, he already knew that he had a crush.

before the final results came out, he had made up a thousand and more ways to subtly ask for wonshik's number - and when his team ranked higher than hakyeon's, he decided that he'd found the perfect one.  
"dance lessons," he said, shyly leaving a badly folded piece of paper in wonshik's hand.  
"this is a phone number," wonshik gave him a puzzled look.  
"that's right, it's _my number_ ," hakyeon bit his lip. "we should see each other sometime, share tips and stuff."  
he could see a glint of happiness in wonshik's eyes, a little smile he wasn't really doing much to hide.  
"i think we could learn a lot from each other. especially me," he laughed, lightly elbowing wonshik, " _mr. number 4._ "

 

✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩

 

it's 4 in the evening when hakyeon gets to the dusty practice room they've been using as of late.  
he and wonshik have been practicing together for a few months now, one to several days a week, depending on their schedules.

they started with the basics, hakyeon somehow convincing wonshik that there was no way he was a complete dancer if he couldn't do the splits.  
it was an hilarious sight to see - wonshik was pretty stiff at the beginning, but hakyeon was a good, patient teacher, and wonshik could master a perfect 180 degree split in the matter of a few weeks.  
then it was hakyeon's turn - you could tell that his body was made for learning, fluid and flexible and graceful no matter what he was dancing to.  
well, most of the time.  
"you need to be stiffer when popping," wonshik told him the last time they practiced together, "so the moves come out sharp. watch me," he said, following his words with a series of quick contractions.  
"i don't get it," hakyeon sulked, arms awkwardly flopping around. "you're a real shitty coach."

hakyeon's reminiscing is interrupted by the sound of wonshik's heavy footsteps.  
"hey," he says, unceremoniously flopping on the floor next to hakyeon, fumbling with his backpack.  
"long school day again?" hakyeon asks, mostly just to try and do some conversation; not like he doesn't already know all of wonshik's schedule by heart.  
wonshik lets out a sigh. "yeah."  
he takes off his snapback, lightly combing his hair back with his own fingers.  
"should we get started?"

hakyeon feels like he's starting to get the hang of it this time, his body following the music and wonshik's instructions almost perfectly.  
"do it like this," wonshik demostrates a chest pop, a single, sharp move that has hakyeon gaping in awe.  
hakyeon tries and tries until he gets wonshik's approval, but even then, he doesn't feel satisfied.  
he's not as good as he wants to be.

wonshik suggested they take a break, so they're now sitting on the dirty floor again, their chests heaving from exhaustion.  
"do you think they even clean this place sometimes?" wonshik giggles, hand squeezing hakyeon's shoulder just a little bit.  
hakyeon shrugs.  
"i really don't think they do," he chugs a bit of water, trying to sit up a little more straight. "i mean, for that measly rent price i would expect to have to clean it myself."  
when wonshik finally answers, he looks like a kid that just got the first praise from their favorite teacher.  
"how about we clean it up ourselves? you could use to build some muscle anyway."  
hakyeon scoffs, midly offended. "i would like to kindly remind you that i am _a dancer_. i have _dancer muscles_."  
"right, _right_. how could i forget," wonshik giggles, taking a sip from his energy drink.  
"ah," he says after a pause, his tone heavier and different from the playful wonshik hakyeon's used to; he sounds almost anxious.  
"are you gonna sign up for that new competition? the national one," he's biting his nails, hakyeon observes. it's the first time he's seen him do that.  
"i heard that there's a really great prize."  
"i think i might ask my teammates if they're planning to, yeah," hakyeon says, a little taken aback from the sudden question. "what about you?"  
"same here," wonshik replies, and they don't speak again until the break is over.

it's not too long before wonshik suggests they call it a day.  
"you're beating yourself up too much," he says, "your body needs time to learn. it's a process."  
he gives him a reassuring pat on the shoulder, and hakyeon feels like burning.

 

the next time they meet is on an early saturday evening, the april sun timidly peeking out of cotton-like clouds.  
hakyeon arrives there early, the way he's used to.  
he likes to have some time to himself, do some stretching, maybe try a new routine.  
this time he's looking straight into the mirror, eyes focused. he gives his chest a sharp pop.  
it's a lot of improvement, but he's still not satisfied.  
he really wants to impress wonshik.

wonshik gets there late, sun already halfway down.  
"sorry, i had a setback," he says, an apologetic smile on his face, and hakyeon can't even pretend to be mad.  
"let's get down to business."

wonshik seems really happy with hakyeon's progress, not failing to praise him at every step, every move he gets right.  
"at this point you might as well become the teacher," he chuckles, and hakyeon can't help but blush.  
"i told you," he says with the cockiest tone he can manage, "classical training really makes the difference."  
"mmm, is that so? then how do you explain _this_ ," wonshik touches his left shoulder, applying some pressure on it with his index finger.  
"you have really bad posture sometimes," he says, inching a little closer, face to face with hakyeon. "should i teach you how to fix it?"  
hakyeon doesn't reply, just looks at him instead.  
he feels short of breath, short of words, wonshik occupying his whole field of vision and his scent dizzying him up.  
he's a few centimeters taller than hakyeon - he didn't really notice it before this - and that somehow makes his heart beat ridiculously faster.  
then wonshik's pressure on his shoulders becomes a grip, face close enough to breathe into him, eyes half lidded.  
hakyeon knows what is about to happen, yet it doesn't feel real. he closes his eyes, curls his palms into a fist.  
wonshik's lips are soft against his own, fresh and colder than he had imagined.  
he isn't really sure what to do. the only time he kissed somebody was in middle school, and that didn't really count.  
he just parts his lips a little bit, and by the time he does, wonshik pulls away.  
he looks shocked, wide-eyed like he's seen something awful happen, breathing heavily the way he does after a long practice.  
"uh... i..." he mutters, nervously tapping his foot on the ground. "i really gotta go."  
he sprints to get his backpack, then runs out of the practice room without even looking back.  
hakyeon doesn't know how to feel.

 

✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩

 

hakyeon shift to his side with a sigh.  
his fingers fumble in the dark until they find his phone, sitting just a few inches away from the edge of the bed.  
it's 3 in the morning, and he hasn't heard from wonshik in three days.  
memories from saturday come rushing to his barely awake mind, making his face flush a little.  
wonshik's hands on his shoulders, the awkward silence, then a kiss he would have never thought it'd come.  
wonshik's lips were a little chapped yet soft, like he'd tried to moisturize them before practice just to kiss him.  
that thought has hakyeon blush like a middle schooler, lulling him back into a quiet, dreamless sleep.

no matter how many calls, how many texts he sends, wonshik never answers.  
he considers calling jaehwan to ask if he's heard from him, then remembers that he hasn't talked to him in a few months himself.  
_it would be awkward to call just to ask about wonshik_ , he thinks, so he decides not to.  
he has midterms and weeks worth of piled up homework to worry about, so he tells himself to forget about wonshik for a little bit.

it doesn't really work out, his fingers always hovering over the call button whenever he's lost in thought, and it's so hard to hold back.  
he sighs, counting the pages he has left until he's done with this chemistry reading.  
he wonders if wonshik's gonna pick up tonight.  
or maybe he'll go for a text - _it's more informal, less commitment_ , he tells himself, chewing on his nails, then realizes that the last 20-something messages in the conversation with wonshik are his own.  
he tosses the phone away, sighing.  
the same old questions are running through his mind, wearing him down.  
_did wonshik stop showing up because he was tired of him? was he not answering his calls because he hated him? was that kiss just an excuse to run away and leave him hanging?_  
he brings his hands to his face, rubbing at his eyes as if to ease those thoughts along with his tiredness.  
this is gonna be a long night.

 

✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩

 

he's visited the practice room a few times, on wednesdays and tuedays and the sunday before that, but wonshik was nowhere to be seen, groups of young girls and boys alternating themselves in the little dirty room.  
he's off from school early, so he decides to try his luck again today.  
he puts on his training shoes, worn out and dirty, and gets on that familiar bus.  
it's been 10 days since he's last seen wonshik.

the door of the practice room is half-open, a little bit of sunlight peering up through the crack.  
he slowly pushes the door open and it creaks a little, the way it always did.  
inside there's wonshik, looking like he's frozen. hakyeon doesn't know what to say.  
"hi." wonshik mumbles, eyes down, looking at the tip of his shoes like it's the most interesting thing in the room.  
"where have you been?" hakyeon didn't mean to sound angry, or accusing for that matter, but it's like all of the pain and anxiety he's kept inside for the last few weeks have finally weighed him down.  
he sighs, tearing up a bit. he really didn't want for this to happen.  
"hakyeon..." wonshik starts, uncertain. the air in the practice room is awkward, heavy, so different from the warm spring day outside.  
"i'm sorry, i... really didn't mean to drag it out like this."  
he sounds and looks apologetic, but that does nothing for hakyeon's anger - almost fuels it instead.  
he doesn't understand what the hell wonshik is talking about, and that makes him mad.  
"listen, i... i wanted to ask you. i've really been wanting to but," he takes a pause to sigh heavily, "i was afraid you wouldn't want to do it if i didn't have everything set up."  
"i have no fucking idea what you're talking about, wonshik."  
wonshik bites his lips, eyes low. he looks like he's about to cry, and that makes hakyeon regret his outburst.  
"you know... that dance competition i told you about, yeah?" his voice is cracking, and he's biting his nails again. he's definitely gonna scold him about it next time, hakyeon decides.  
"i wanted to ask you do be my teammate."  
he takes a deep breath, looking at hakyeon expectantly.  
hakyeon is more confused than ever - what did that have to do with completely being off the radar for over a week?  
so he asks him, and it takes a while to force the words out of wonshik, but it's worth the time.  
"you were choreographing our team dance all this time?" hakyeon doesn't know whether he should be impressed or upset.  
"because i thought you wouldn't consider leaving your old teammates for me," wonshik explains, still not looking up from the ground, "not unless i had a really mindblowing piece." he looks at him, chewing on his bottom lip. "and here i am."  
wonshik looks incredibly mortified when hakyeon starts laughing. it's loud and genuine, and he can't stop until there's tears in his eyes.  
"i'm sorry, i..." he says, voice shaken from laughing so much, "i think that what you did is really remarkable. choreographing on your own, i mean."  
wonshik lets out a deep sigh, visibly relieved.  
"i just wish you'd told me beforehand, you know? without leaving me in the dark for days."  
he thinks about how terrible it was to not hear from wonshik for so long, of all the many sleepless nights and the pointless trips to the practice room, and his voice just cracks on its own.  
"you have no idea how worried i was."  
the way wonshik gapes at his words is almost annoying, " _you, worried about me?_ ", the surprise in his tone, but hakyeon won't get mad.  
he's going to tell him that he likes him, and that not seeing him after what happened that day was killing him inside.  
that he thought he hated him, even though it made little to no sense.  
and he hopes that wonshik will say he likes him back.

 

"i just ran away because i didn't know what to do," wonshik whines, back leaning against the dusty mirror, hakyeon's head in his lap.  
"you told me like three times now," hakyeon reaches a hand to wonshik's cheek, playing with a little strand of hair peeking out of his snapback.  
"give me a kiss, a kiss," he whines, puckering his lips and closing his eyes and wonshik blushes, but not without complying.  
"this is like the tenth kiss in a row," wonshik says, trying to sound annoyed. "if we're going at this rate, by the time of the competition we'll have no lips left!"  
they both laugh, loud and wheezy and happy, and they don't move until it's time to go home.  
there's a clammy feeling in hakyeon's stomach, but it's not a bad one - he's happy, happy and relieved, and feels like nothing in the world could wipe that grin out of his face right now.  
he's sure that he's gonna feel that way for a long time.

 

✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩

 

he was blown away when wonshik showed him the choreography for the first time.  
it was a perfect mix of their styles, fluidity and sharpness blending together with nearly flawless transitions, the main role equally divided between the two of them.  
"i love it so much," he said, giving wonshik a few claps of encouragement, "i feel like we could really go far with this."

and there they are, waiting for their turn backstage while the audience cheers thunderously for whoever's on right now.  
"it's okay if we don't win, wonshikie," hakyeon says as reassuringly as he can, wonshik's sweaty hand clasped tightly with his own.  
"did you really think that we could make it to the finals?"  
wonshik shakes his head, trying to control his breathing. "but here we are."  
he seems to have calmed down, his breathing more normal. hakyeon squeezes his shoulders, and tells him that it'll be okay.  
the speaker outside calls their names, and they quietly make their way to the stage.  
wonshik holds hakyeon's hand before they step out, and says something in the smallest of whispers.

hakyeon can't remember his life without dancing in it.  
it's always been a part of it, even before he started taking classes - he'd stand in front of his parent's full body mirror and move, in what he thought was the best way to pass his time.  
he didn't stop when he got into trouble for breaking said mirror, his untrained limbs still prone to mistakes.  
he didn't stop when they told him that dancing would hinder his academic performance, long nights catching up on homework a reasonable sacrifice to not give up on his dreams.  
and as he watches wonshik dance, he knows that it's the same for him.  
knows that no matter how hard or how hopeless it gets, they have the same dreams and can count on each other.  
"i can do it," wonshik whispered to him before going up on stage, hands still linked together. "i can do it, because i love you."  
he keeps those words close to him as he follows their couple routine for the last time, smiling wide as he catches a glimpse of wonshik's movements with the corner of his eye.  
he pirouettes, then lets his body slowly glide to the ground, breathless.  
he knows they did their best, and he knows that they can do it.  
because they're in love.


End file.
